


Deck the Halls

by MoonlightBlizzard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas Fluff, Dragonnites, Eggs, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBlizzard/pseuds/MoonlightBlizzard
Summary: A dragonnite's nest was meant to be a safe heaven. Plain-colored, kept warm and clean and welcoming by the omegas for their alphas. But when Dean came home that day, he was greeted by a nasty surprise...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Diminuel's advent calendar art](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a8e91fef12e0e3094867c758dfb0755c/tumblr_oim2cylmrb1rp4w7po2_r1_1280.png) I prompted of tiny dragons Dean and Cas nesting. Image used with permission.
> 
> I know Christmas has passed, but enjoy this little fluff nonetheless! Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

“Where the _hell_ did you get that?”

Dean stood shocked to see the state of their nest. When he left it that morning to search for sugar cubes – Cas’s favorite treat, because he loved spoiling his mate – their nest was a nice, warm, _normal_ plain white (they used a stolen silk handkerchief for the cover, and Dean totally loved to burrow into it after a hard day’s work, because _silk)._

But now...

“Cas, it looks like a unicorn puked in our home.”

Cas looked up at him with those damned big blue eyes, pleading, and Dean could feel his anger crumbling. But no, he had to stay stern. He was the alpha, damnit!

“But Dean, it’s Christmastime,” Cas said, like it should be a good enough explanation for everyone.

Dean snorted, smoke starting to rise out of his nose, indicating his flaming temper. “Cas, you don’t even know what Christmas is!”

“Of course I do!” Cas exclaimed, indignant.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to contain the steam.

Dean and Cas were lucky enough to have found such a prime nesting place – on the rafters of an old, abandoned storage shed. The humans lived in the giant stone lair twenty minutes of flight away, and they never went in there. Which was a good thing because dragonnites were considered a pest. If humans found them, the best-case scenario was they would be driven away from their cozy, love-filled home.

Since the start of the snowing season, the giant stone lair had been decked with lights, socks, candies, and many more silly things humans used to decorate their dwellings. Dean hadn’t paid them any attention when he flew to the hole in the pantry door – his daily hunting grounds. But last week Cas had taken a short flight to stretch his wings – his poor mate had been cooped up for two months already, brooding their egg – and came home gushing about trees and gifts and santas. Apparently, he had listened in on the enthusiastic rambling of that little female humanling.

And now, his mate had apparently decided they should join in on the human festivities. Somehow – Dean was almost scared to ask how – Cas had gotten his grubby little hands on some patterned clothes. He’d put together those colourful, mismatched fabrics on top of each other, making a new, dizzying, _unnatural_ cover for their nest.

“Where is our old cover?”

Cas pointed to a bundle of white fabric bundled outside their nest. Dean quickly snatched it, ready to drape it over the monstrosity of the new cover, when he caught sight of Cas’s face.

Cas looked so disappointed, so disheartened that Dean hadn’t liked his handicraft. His nose was scrunched up, his plush pink lips was turned down at the edges, quivering slightly. And his eyes, _god_ his eyes. They looked impossibly bigger, the blue watery, his gaze so forlorn. Those eyes seemed to scream ‘Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? Why would you ruin my hard work?’

Dean was a sucker for those eyes.

So he cleared his throat, and started to fold the silk. “You should’ve folded it, Cas.”

His mate beamed up at him, and that look right there, was what made the whole debacle bearable. Because Dean would do anything for Cas. If Cas wanted to decorate their nest, so be it. Dean would face it like the strong, brave alpha he was.

So Dean steeled his nerves, and stepped into their nest, half expecting some magical evil karma to hit him for even _touching_ the unnatural colourfulness. But nothing happened. Their nest felt exactly the same, soft and warm and inviting. Well, it was still an eyesore, but at least when he cuddled up to Cas he wouldn’t have to _see_ it.

Cas kept on smiling, as Dean settled next to his mate’s curled up form. The little fucker was obviously pleased Dean had fallen for his hatchling-eyed look yet again.

Dean sighed, but he reached out and caressed Cas’s blue wings. “How did you manage it?”

Cas’s smile turned sheepish. “I tore them off the socks hanging from the stone lair.”

Steam rose out of Dean’s ears. “CAS! It’s dangerous!”

“I know, I know,” Cas caressed his tighs, trying to calm him down. “I was extra careful, I promise. It’s okay. I’m fine.”

“If you had gotten hurt-” Dean choked, unable to stand the thought.

Cas sat up, carefully arranging his wings to cover their egg, to keep Winchester Junior in the safety of the warm wings. He then tugged on Dean’s hands, and Dean went behind his smaller mate to hug him.

“I wasn’t going to,” Cas admitted. “But this green one reminds me of your eyes. It’s such a beautiful green, I just _have_ to snatch it.”

Dean nuzzled Cas’s neck, pressing kissed into the smooth white skin. He was still pissed, but the steam had stopped rising from his ears, but his nose was still steaming. But he couldn’t stay mad at Cas for long, especially not when Cas spewed this nonsense that secretly made wings flap in his stomach.

“And this one,” Cas smiled, baring his neck for easier access. “Is as bright as your wings...”

Dean snorted again, blowing more smoke out. “You’re trying to sweet-talk me into this, aren’t you? Flattery won’t get you anywhere, darling.”

“No,” Dean could _hear_ Cas pouting. “I just grab colors that reminds me of things I love. Like this one,” he pointed to another, a yellow fabric with black stripes. “It looks like a bee, doesn’t it?”

“You and your bee fascination,” Dean chuckled, but then he turned stern again. “You shouldn’t have gone, Cas. It’s dangerous. And you leave our egg alone.”

Cas looked down, guilt playing across his expression. “I-I know.”

“You left our safe nest...”

“I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas turned to look at him with those woeful big eyes, “I know it’s a risk, but I _swear_ , I was really careful. Humans wouldn’t find me, and I made sure our little one was warm and safe...”

Dean sighed. “I’m relieved you’re okay in the end, Cas. But if anything had happened to you...” He choked, unable to deal with the thought.

Cas shut him up with a soft kiss, lips slotting perfectly against his own. Dean gently kissed him back, forked tongue slithering into Cas’s warm mouth, mapping the feel of his mate again. Cas tasted like sugar and pepper, sweet and fiery and so _perfect_. Dean could feel his heart calming, smoke stopped rising. His mate was safe, warm and happy in his arms. They’re okay.

“I’m really sorry...” Cas breathed against his lips.

Dean pulled back to study him, before finally conceeding. “This blue one does match with your eyes.”

Cas smiled, “Does this mean I’m forgiven?”

“Sure sweetheart,” Dean smiled. “As long as you promised it’s only for the snowing season, okay?”

“Yes Dean!” Cas readily agreed. “I’ll put up our white cover over it, so we can use this decoration again next year!”

Dean could feel a headache forming at the thought. “Let’s just go to sleep, okay? Lemme say goodnight to our little pumpkin.”

Cas shifted his wings and carefully took out their egg so Dean could kiss it. Dean leaned forward to give it a goodnight kiss.

He froze.

There was a red and white fuzzy hat on top of it.

“CAS!”

~*:*:*:*~


End file.
